Silvernight and Goldenday
by moonlitcat
Summary: Harrison later Emerald and his sister Samantha are the children-who-lived. When Samatha is praised the hero Harry is forgotten by all but his mum. When she dies harry leaves. What will happen when Emerald returns? Slash HP/? and SP/DM
1. prolouge

_**~SILVERNIGHT AND GOLDENDAY~**_

**WARNING: THIS WILL BE A SLASH AR YAOI I AM NOT SURE OF THE PAIRING THIS I PROMISE YOU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I AM JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR A BIT.**

Words key:

_Thoughts_

**YELLING**

**Stressed**

"_**Mind speaking"**_

"Speaking"

_**( Parseltongue or talking to an animal)**_

July 31, 1980

In a white room, which smelt of sterilization, four people waited for the arrival of the Medi-wizard. For you see Lily Potter is just minutes away from giving birth to either a bouncing baby girl or boy.

In the room is Remus Lupin. A lean sandy blonde haired man, with mischievous yet serious eyes, and worn out clothes. Sirius Black, a tall slightly muscled man with broad shoulders, black shaggy hair pale blue grey eyes, and an endless smile. James Potter, with his golden eyes, wild ebony hair, and tall 6'2 muscled body. And finally Lily Potter a tall woman, 5'8, with fiery red hair and green emerald eyes. Usually she gave off an air of majestic grace, not now.

" **JAMES POTTER, YOU BETTER GET THOSE FUCKING MEDI-WIZARDS IN HERE NOW!" **Lily screamed as another contraction racked through her body. Her eyes where blazing green fire in pain and anger.

" Now, now Lily dear, please just calm down" James tried to sooth. Sadly for him, it just pissed her off more.

"**CALM DOWN! I'LL TELL YOU WHERE YOU CAN STUFF THAT SHI_ARGHH! GET ME A FUCKING MEDI-WIZARD!." **Lily knew in her head that she was being unfair, but why should she fucking care, Lily was going through agony.

"Oooh Jaime boy, might want to do what she says, don't want to get stuck in the dog house right?" Sirius bellowed out a bark like laugh.

"Sirius not now" Remus snapped, before Lily could.

"**WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ME A MEDI-WIZ_**Oh! Severus so nice of you to make it." Lily said happily as a pale moody man, dressed all in black of course, came through the doorway, with his usual smirk.

" Of course I came, my dear Lily. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Even if I have to deal with the" at this his smirk turned to a sneer as he looked at James and Sirius, "less than desirable company." The reason he didn't sneer at Remus was that they were life mates.

" Now Severus, none of tha_**WHERE IS THE MEDI-WIZARD!"**

At this four men came into the room. The leader, a tall delicate man, with long silver hair and aquamarine eyes, calmly observed the other three as they prepped the room and Lily for birth. "Now, my name is healer Arabaz and I need you to try and relax so the potions can take effect. They should get rid of any access pain and work to loosen you up as well. " Arabaz calmly walked over to lily and took her pulse. "Please, can you four men back up."

All four men complied, and watch as Lily gave birth. Though Sirius had to throw up half way through.

Samantha iris Potter was born at 11:40 am. She was a healthy red faced screaming baby. After she was cleaned, she was passed off to her father, James gazed at his perfect little girl. She was obviously going to look exactly like her mum. Except for the eyes. Samantha had his golden eyes.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as all the medi-wizards started to run around gathering more supplies. It was then that he noticed what they where saying.

"**HURRY THERE IS ANOTHER KID!** Its ok Ms. Potter, relax just calm down." Arabaz soothed. "**SOMEONE GET MERE MORE POTIONS!" **He snapped "Ok now I want you to push_ that's it_ just a little more_ it's a boy!" they wrapped up the silent bundle and handed him to his mother. " There is nothing wrong with him' but I doubt he'll be vary tall or physically strong when he grows up."

Lily stared at her son concerned. He had yet to cry, he was just staring at her with her own eyes. Her son looked exactly like his sister except for his wild ebony hair and emerald eyes. As she looked in her child's eyes she gasped. He was an heir of both Ravenclaw (lily) and Gryffindor ( James). There hasn't been a full heir in centuries. He was going to inherit the full magical gifts of the two founders.

Arabaz spoke up from behind her. " What will you call him?"

James was flummoxed. He'd only wanted one perfect child. Not one and a midget. He looked at his wife and was floored by the utter love and adoration present in her face as she looked at that ,that thing. He'd never seen that look before and boy was he jealous. _That thing isn't even crying I doubt it'd survive the night. She should be looking at me and __**My**__ daughter like that._ James thought furiously. From that moment on he resented his son. The war had started to get to him and he might be getting a bit coco.

" Harrison Jade Potter." Lily spoke with finality. " and you, Severus, and you, Remus are to be his godfathers. I mean even if I didn't make you both godfathers you'd both end up with custody" Remus and Severus here puzzled, no one should know of their relationship. Lily was teasing them. She was a seer and could see the future, she'd known they'd end up together since 5th year when she came into her magical inheritance. It was only one of the powers of Ravenclaw so she wasn't a full heir.

" **NO! SAMANTHA DESERVES REMUS NOT THAT THING!" **James snarled angrily. _That thing didn't deserve Moony as a godfather._ He thought nastily.

"JAMES! Remus can be godfather to both of them. Now everyone please leave so I can get some rest." Lily sent them all out with a glare.

Right before she closed her eyes, Lily received a vision.

When she came out of it she was crying softly to herself. Her poor babies where gonna live such hard lives. One worshipped and one ignored and abused. Especially after she dies. Lily goes to sleep determined to help her kids in any way she can, till her death.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 MOLDYBUTT IN GODRIC'S HOLLOW

_**~SILVERNIGHT AND GOLDENDAY~**_

**WARNING: THIS WILL BE A SLASH AR YAOI I AM NOT SURE OF THE PAIRING (PROBABLY ONE OF THE FOUR OLDER WEASLEY BROTHERS. NOT PERCY. I HATE HIM.)THIS I PROMISE YOU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I AM JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR A BIT.**

Words key:

_Thoughts_

**YELLING**

**Stressed**

_**Spells**_

"_**Mind speaking"**_

"Speaking"

_**(Parseltongue or talking to an animal) **_

**CHAPTER ONE: MOLDYBUTT IN GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

**Oct. 31, 1981 6:45 pm. Riddle Manor **

In a darkened room, with a throne shrouded in darkness, a pale sliver of moonlight shone through boarded up windows.

"Wormtail," a voice hissed and slithered through the darkness." Have you got it, the addressssss? You know the cosequencessss of failure."

A short balding blonde man came cringing into the moonlight from his hiding place in some darkened corner of the room. The whites of his beady eyes shone in the darkness. They flashed around the room, constantly looking for an escape route." Y-y-y-yes my M-m-master." He whimpered piteously.

"Excellent." Deep scarlet and snake like eyes opened in the darkness." Now let ussss go."

Godric's Hollow 9:30

Due to a prophecy, Albus-a-lot-of-middle-names-Dumbledore forced the Potter's and Longbottom's to go into hiding. He believed that one of their three children would be the child of prophecy. It's a sad thing that his so called seer was really a prophet. A prophet is someone that gives vague clues about singular events in the future. Not the decisions or many futures that true seers see. A true seer like Lily.

The home in which the Potter family was hiding was a comfy little cottage in a small wizarding village. The home was two stories tall with two bedrooms and bathrooms on the second story, a dining room, a living or sitting room and a kitchen. The house was yellow and surrounding it were neatly trimmed bushes, roses, and grass. There was also a sweet little white picket fence enclosing the property. The nursery in the home had a charmed roof to portray either day or night regardless of weather. The walls where ocean blue and green with a soft tan fuzzy carpet.

Currently James and Lily Potter were in the nursery, watching over their two adorable kids. Well Lily is. James was alternately cooing at his daughter, Samantha and glaring hatefully at Harrison. Harrison was sleeping peacefully wrapped up in his sister's arms, due to his small size he fit easily in her arms. Little Samantha was incredibly protective of her smaller brother, even though she was only a little over a year old.

James was feeling even more hatred and loathing towards Harrison. In his mind harry was a weak runty freak who pestered his brave daughter with his irritating presence. He felt such pride in his daughter who was tolerating what he thought was an unwelcome _thing._ If it wouldn't have woken his precious darling, James would've ripped Harrison away from her.

Lily looked at her sweet children and felt such pride. They had both inherited the full magic of their founder ancestors. Nowadays it is unheard of to have a descendent even show one of the gifts of a founder, let alone all three. Now here were to young children destined for not only one, but three. Both of her kids are showing signs of being unnaturally intelligent. Well not that this is unheard of for children of this amount of power. If she was to guess, Harrison was more aware of his magic than his sister.

Mixed in with all that pride though, was an undercurrent of sadness. Due to her gifts as a seer she knows that she will die. The only thing she can do is try to protect her children the best she can; even if that means separating them.

Suddenly the whole house shook. Smoke alarms started blaring. And both Lily and James were thrown out of their prospective thoughts. As the lights flickered Lily paled drastically. _This chaos can only have been caused by one person .NOOOOO! I will not allow that monster to harm my children. They are too young to do what must be done._ With the confrontation of her children in danger, lily panicked.

James quickly snapped to attention, determined to protect his daughter. He picked up his wand and yelling "STAY HERE" he ran out the door. Down the all and then the stairs, James watched as someone he called friend came leading in the greatest dark wizard into his home. The man was incredibly tall with pale skin and an equally skinny body. He was completely bald with no nose and maliciously gleaming ruby snake eyes. Looking into those eyes, James knew that he was a fool to not trust Remus just because of who his mate might be.

"_**STUPEFY**_!" the red light of the stunning curse come from a pale knobbly wand and hit James square in the chest.

Walking over James stunned body the two (or really one and ¼) dark wizards proceeded to the nursery. Entering Voldemort saw lily franticly trying to strengthen he shield around the kids. And the kids, well the kids were staring right at him. Unnaturally still, silent. Two pairs of eyes, one of them gold the other green, stared unblinkingly at him, seeming to see and judge his soul.

"STAY AWAY," Lily commanded," LEAVE MY CHILDREN ALONE!" She focused the rest of her magic into the shield, sadly it is not enough. With an extremely powerful _**expeliarmus**_the shield is destroyed. Lily is blasted into a wall. Her last thoughts before unconsciousness were ,_no nononononononono! Not my babies. Please no…._these thoughts ran through her mind till her mind slipped into the blackness that is unconsciousness.

All through this, the man that stank of evil watched the two little kids. They could only stare frightened as he raised his wand to kill them. Both of their wills slowly strengthened,_ they wanted to live. _Harrison instinctively reached out with his magic, and his left hand, for his older stronger and bigger sister, touching her right cheek. Her magic reached out as well greeting each other the magic swirled around, creating a bond between twins.

Voldemort watched as green and golden eyes started to glow like a cats. Suddenly out of their bodies an aura of green, silver, white, black, purple, yellow, blue, bronze, and red lights swirled around the one year old toddlers; the color from Samantha bright and Harrison's was deep. Scared Voldemort did the only thing he could: he spoke the words _**Avada Kedavra. **_A black and white strand of magic broke away to connect with the sickly green light of the killing curse.

Following the link between curse and caster, the twins' magic connected with Voldemort's. They sensed he was like them, yet he abused his power. Used his gift to kill and torture. They started to remove Slytherin's gift from this, this thing. This being who abuses all that he was given.

Feeling his magic start to drain, Voldemort panicked. Abruptly severing the connection between them' he caused a powerful backlash.

In the explosion that followed Voldemort's soul was dispelled from his body. The two children left with four unique marks between them; two identical lightening shape scars on their foreheads, a sun on Samantha's right cheek, and a crescent moon on the palm of Harrison's left hand.

**(AN: HEY WELL FOR THIS STORY THE PAIRING IS EITHER GOING TO BE CHARLIE WEASLEY, BILL WEASLEY, OR THE TWINS. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE PAIRING. ALSO MOST OF THE STUFF THAT'S HAPPING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN GREATER DETAIL AS THE STORY MOVES ON.)**


	3. CHAPTER TWO: DISCOVERY OF THE NOT SAVIOR

_**~SILVERNIGHT AND GOLDENDAY~**_

**WARNING: THIS WILL BE A SLASH AR YAOI I AM NOT SURE OF THE PAIRING THIS I PROMISE YOU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I AM JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR A BIT.**

Words key:

_Thoughts_

_**Spells**_

**YELLING**

**Stressed**

"_**Mind speaking"**_

"Speaking"

_**(Parseltongue or talking to an animal)**_

_**{Gobbledygook Goblin language}**_

_***Elvin language of the Elves***_

_**(AN:**_** As the story goes on I might think up more for this key so bear with me if more are added. Also I've been asked by some of my friends who've read this why James is acting like a bastard. The answer is he is suffering PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) because of the war. He like imprinted on the only perfect thing, in his mind, that he sees, his daughter. You know how she was really strong and stuff, and because Harry was so tiny and wasn't crying he thought he was a danger to her.) **

**CHAPTER TWO: DISCOVERY OF THE NOT-SO-FALSE SAVIOR**

**Godric's Hollow**

Four simultaneous gunshot like bangs sound through the night. From out of thin air four men or three men and an old guy, a really old guy, depending on how you look at it, pooped into being. The three men are Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. The old guy is Albus many-middle-names Dumbledore. He had a grayish white beard that fell to the tops of his knees and pale blue eyes. His robes are of the latest fashion for the elderly and would have been considered stylish if not for the hot pink and indigo coloring.

These four men arrived together, because of a little coincidence where they all where in the same room when all hell broke lose. Not really, well not unless you count the screeching of tons of alarms going off as the screams of the damned. Well anyway two of these men, Sirius and Severus, where being lectured on the inappropriateness of using life indangering pranks on each other.

When the alarms went off all men were quick to apparate out of Grimmuald Place. They where then struck with a terrifying sight. The entire part of the roof and a part of the walls of the nursery where gone. There was no debris or ash. It was like it had just been vanished.

Warily they walked to the ruined doorway. It had been blown completely inward.

The house was untouched save for the debris left over from the doorway. Cautiously they walked into the house. They didn't get far before_

"JAMES!" Sirius screamed when he noticed his friend slumped at the bottom of the stairs. Running to the unconscious man Sirius carefully felt for a pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief he quickly said "_Rennervate" _waving his wand over James "Wha _ what happened?" James asked after he woke. _What the fuck. Why is Sirius here? Why do I feel as if I'd just _been_ trampled by hippogriffs? _ "We were hoping you would answer us my dear boy" Dumbledore said gravely, his blue eyes without a twinkle in sight. James thought about what had happened. '' Well me and Lily were in Sammy's room. We had heard a loud bang and the lights had started to go crazy. I went downstairs and saw_ HOLY FUCK! Wormtail betrayed us. You-Know-Who was here_ SHIT! MY DAUGHTER IS SHE OK." With that James ran to the nursery. Disregarding the unconscious body of his wife, James ran strait to the twins' crib. While James was checking his daughter lily was woken up by a concerned Severus and Remus. In a hushed tone she told the two what had happened up until she past out. James suddenly yelled panicked. "WHAT'S ON HER FACE? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS." Walking over, everyone was surprised to see a sun on the girl's right cheek. The sun pulsed with bright neon like colors of green, silver, white, black, purple, yellow, blue, bronze, and red. She also had a lightening bolt shaped scar, which looked years instead of hours old, over her left eye of her forehead. Carefully taking Samantha from James, Dumbledore, who was already going through so many plots ideas and speculations that no one reading this would be able to understand, triumphantly said "This is a sign. Samantha Potter is the girl-who-lived. The sun on her cheek is a visual representation of her status as a light wizard. She is the savior of the wizarding world." While the old Goat, as lily called him, said this Lily retrieved Harrison from the crib, checking him for injuries. She saw that Harrison had a crescent shaped moon on his left palm; the same colors as his twin except that his mark pulsed with deeper more vibrant shades. He also had a lightening shaped scar above his right eye. Lily could hardly hold in her snort at Dumbledore's explanation for the mark. She actually studied things like this and knew that the shape of the aura-mark (a mark that appears on a witch or wizard after they fully release their aura) just shows what part of nature she is mast powerful with. Samantha just happened to get her powers from the sun, while, from what she saw of Harry's left palm, Harry gets his power from the moon. It has nothing to do with their magical affinity. Their magic could still end up Dark or Light. Dark affinity wizards just had bigger tempers and powerful negative emotions; a dark wizard use sadness, anger, hate, the purest forms of these negative emotions to control and to strengthen their magic. While a true light wizard feel uncontrollable positive emotions; happiness, love, hope and other pure positive emotions are felt more and with control can be used to fuel their magic. Most magical folk are neutral though, and use intent in their magic; like the unforgivables where you have to really want to cause pain to do them. Surprisingly mostly true Light or Dark wizards or witches go into Slytherin, because they need to have absolute control of their emotions to not be hurt or to use magic. She was brought from her musings when Severus spoke up "What of the scars on the children's foreheads?" "Its nothing just scars from the residual dark magic in the room" Dumbledore said dismissively. What does he care for some silly scars, he needed to figure out ways to train Samantha into the perfect weapon. "Anyways we need to start planning on how to train Samantha when she gets older. Also we must tell the public of her defeat of the dark lord. They need to know that their fears are over." As the men continued to plan and plot together, Lily mourned what will happen. The loss of her kid's childhood and the pain they will face. On this night Lily felt a fresh wave of determination course through her. Her little babies will live the best lives she can give them; even if their lives will be hard.

TBC

(A.N: ok another chapter finished. I will say again please review. Tell me which Weasley guy would be best as Harry's boyfriend. Also Harry will be extremely feminine looking but still hella BADASS! I cant stand when Harry is really macho or weak. And I just see him as feminine with his short stature, wild black hair, and green eyes. Please the faster I get a boyfriend the faster I can finish the story)


	4. CHAPTER THREE: BIRTHDAY SURPRSE

_**~SILVERNIGHT AND GOLDENDAY~**_

**WARNING: THIS WILL BE A SLASH AR YAOI I AM NOT SURE OF THE PAIRING THIS I PROMISE YOU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I AM JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR A BIT.**

Words key:

_Thoughts_

_**Spells**_

**YELLING**

**Stressed**

"_**Mind speaking"**_

"Speaking"

_**(Parseltongue or talking to an animal)**_

_**{Gobbledygook Goblin language}**_

_***Elvin language of the Elves***_

_**(AN:**_** As the story goes on I might think up more for this key so bear with me if more are added, not all of them might be used. I also have only six reviews, come on people how am I to have a good boyfriend for harry if I don't have a name. **One other thing, please excuse my late updates. My computer is gliching.** )**

**%$%...CHAPTER THREE: BIRTHDAY SURPRSE...%$%**

"**SAMANTHA IRIS AND HARRISON JADE YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!"** Lily's angry screams could be heard all throughout Potter Manor. The sequels and laughter of children are also heard as they elude capture. Lily is currently standing at the entrance hall at the bottom of the grand staircase. At the top of the stairs two children where hiding.**" COME AND FIX MY HAIR YOU LITTLE HEATHENS"**

"_Flower,"_ Harrison's pet name for his sister "_do you think it is time to go easy on her and go down now? I mean she sounds angry."_ Harrison was speaking to his sister through his mind. Ever since there auras joined when they were babies they've been slightly telepathic with each other.

"_No jewel."_ Samantha's pet name for Harrison _"At least not until we get suitable payment."_ Samanthaspoke up in a normal voice "if we come down and fix your hair, will you let us stay up and have a movie party for are birthday. Just until midnight."

Lily weighed the advantages or disadvantages of letting her kids get paid for listening to her. The answer, HELL YES! Her hair had been turned barf green. BARF GREEN! At this point Lily would let her children get emancipated. "Ok, get down here, fix my hair, and you can have your movie night."

Two four year olds, or five year olds, walked down the stairs. Samantha had hand cut shoulder length hair. It was bright red and completely strait. She wore tan cargo shorts and a blue tee. Samantha's eyes were bright gold and the mark on her cheek shone brightly on her tan face. Harrison, he was the opposite. His hair fell to the middle of his back in uncontrollable ebony waves. His fringe fell just long enough into his face to hide the scar on hi forehead. His emerald eyes sparkled brightly in his pale ivory complexion. Harrison wore black slacks, a silver shirt, and a pair of black dragon-hide gloves with the fingers cut off.

Lily, once the spell was taken off, had long plaited red hair. Like Harrison, she also had a vary pale complexion and bright emerald eyes. She was nearly as tall as her husband, a good 5 foot 9 (AN: sorry I don't know how you'd write height.) Lily though being muggleborn had an aristocratic look. She had a sense of inner grace that all aristocrats have naturally. But, unlike the pureblood aristocrats, her face and mannerisms where softened by kindness and love.

"What movies will you watch, you only have time for maybe three two hour ones, choose wisely." Lily told her children.

"_What do you think jewel?"_ Samantha asked.

"_I think we should watch 'Howl's Moving Castle', 'Spirited Away', and" _herehe was interrupted.

"_**Castle in the Sky! Please please please! Ijust love that movie" **_Samantha did the equivalent of a mind yell. (AN: BTW I really hate Castle in the Sky. Love all the other anime movies by this director. Just not that one)

"_Ok"_

The twins raced around the house gathering all the necessary items for a movie party; popcorn from the elves, blanket and pillows, the movies, and their mom. All three settled down for a night of fun.

%$%...TIME SKIP 6 HOURS….….….….…%$%

It was one minute from midnight when the last movie stopped. James had yet to return from the ministry so they were still alone. As the clock hands steadily moved towards twelve, a sense of heavy magic blanketed the night. The three inhabitants in the room could do little else than stand there and wait. The magic forbidding them from moving.

_Two minutes…_

_One minute…_

The air around them compressed and fluctuated. Magic coursed through the room. Sparks of power shot around.

_45….44….43…..42….41…40…39…38…37…..._

Harrison and Samantha suddenly dropped to the floor, the pressure too great for them.

_30….29….28….27….26…..25….24….23…..22….21…._

Lily was pushed away from her children, she finally tried to move. To get closer to her children.

_10….._

_9…._

_8…._

_7…._

_6…._

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2….._

_1…_

_0._

Lights and magic flashed through the room. The two kids suddenly started to scream and wail as the most excruciating pain imaginable coursed through there bodies. Their bodies writhed and contacted. And their shapes changed and melded. Feathers, fur, scales, wings, claws, and paws appeared and changed. Neither of the kids were aware of anything other than their own pain.

As this was happening they both soon became aware of a foreign presence in their minds and souls. The connection between them having changed and molded with the inflection of power. Before they could only hear each others thoughts. Now though they both could feel the other on a spiritual level.

Lily watched as the changes her babies went through. She was scared out of her wits. Who wouldn't after seeing their children collapse in pain? After a minute both children were fluctuated from three different forms each.

Samantha's forms were the easiest to identify. Seeing as how they were non-magical animals. There was a bird form, a lovely snowy owl. It was completely white save for its black specks in the feathers. It was golden on the tips of its wing and tail and had beautiful golden eyes. She had a feline form, which was a snow leopard with a soft white coat with black and gold spots. The eyes were the same. The last form was a snake. It was an Albino Python, or a Burmese Python. Its body was white and gold with black outlining the gold spots and eyes. The eyes had still not changed.

Lily had a harder time figuring out Harrison's forms. They were all magical and very rare. Like his sister he had a bird for and a feline form. The bird was a Lunar Phoenix. It was black with a silver under-belly, wingtips, and the crown of its head, its beak, and the tips of its tail. The whites and pupils of the eyes were silver while the pupil was an iridescent green. The feline was a Shadow Panther. It was black with silver stripes on its tail, legs, and the crown of its head. The eyes were the same. His final form was a dragon. Not just any dragon but a Night Dragon. It was a serpent like dragon the size of a fox and had black scales that depending on the light hit it either looked like a blackish silver or green. The under belly, neck, and tail was a pure silver. The delicate member of the wings was the same. There eyes were also the same.

It was after five minutes that everything stilled. The pain, the magic, the changing, everything. The two kids picked themselves up and all were shocked by the physical changes they went through. Harrison's hair shined with silver or green streaks, depending on the light. His nails were also the same; black that changed to silver or green. Samantha's hair had white and gold streaks mixed in with red. Her nails looked like some type of fire; all red, white, and golden. The most startling changes were their eyes though. Samantha's whites and pupil were pure white, the iris was gold, and they were shaped like cats. Harrison's eyes had silver whites and pupil, while his irises were green; a green that seemed to pulsate, glow, and constantly change. They were also shaped like a cats but one eye looked like a slit cat's eye, the other a snake.

Lily was the first to break the silence" what happened?"

The twins looked at each other, and after a silent exchange, Harrison answered" the full magical inheritance of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw." Silence followed his proclamation.

"Well I guess its time to start training." Samantha stated, trying to break the mood.

TBC

(AN: well that was interesting. Because I am lazy and don't want to incorporate into the story the twins discovery of their powers I will put in an extra chapter to explain their powers and what not. Very sorry. If I go back to rewrite the story I might fix that but as of right now I have no plan for this.)


	5. Extra Chapter: Background and powers

**%$%**_***SILVERNIGHT*AND*GOLDENDAY*EXTRA*CHAPTER***_**$%$ **

_**BACKGROUND: TRUE AND BLOOD HEIRS**_

The main powerful people in the wizarding world (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Merlin, Morgana) well they have two types of heirs; blood and true. A true heir has all three distinguishing characteristics; Form, Power, And Speech. An example would be Slytherin. His form (second form like an animagus except its natural, not taught.) is a reptile of some sort, his power is elemental control, and his speech is Parseltongue. A blood heir, while can also be a true heir, only displays one or two of the three distinguishing powers.

_**WHAT HAPPENED ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT?**_

On Halloween night when Voldemort came to kill the twins, due to their status as twins and true heirs they were able to bring out and join their auras to try to take Voldemort's powers. The succeeded up to a point. They stole his status as a true heir. Also that night due to the joining of auras and magic they started a twin bond, with a mind link. A twin bond is basically a soul mate bond without the need to have sex. Only people who believe they are as close as twins can enter this type of bond. Because of their young age that the bond starts it is unstable so when they came into their inheritance, afterwards they could not be separated for long.

_**THE POWERS OF HARRISON AND SAMANTHA POTTER**_

SAMANTHA POTTER: Samantha is the true heir for three of the four founders; Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. For Gryffindor she has for power Metamorphagus, for speech she has the ability to talk to any non-magical mammal, and for form she is a snow leopard. For Slytherin's power she controls the elements earth, energy, and fire, for speech she has Parseltongue, and for form she is a Burmese or Albino Python. Lastly for Ravenclaw's power, which is always a type of seer power, she can read magical auras, for speech she can talk to any bird, and finally her form is a snowy owl.

HARRISON POTTER: Harrison is also the true heir for all three of the same founders. Like his sister he is a Metamorphagus, except he can only mix in his other forms with his human form (grow wings, talons, fangs, scales, even use the powers from one of his forms….). He is also an elemental for air, water, and energy. For Ravenclaw he has primal instincts (basically he can sense if he's watched, if something will go wrong, the atmosphere in a room) or the survival instinct. For speech he can talk to any reptile (Parseltongue/ Slytherin), magical mammal (Gryffindor), and magical bird (Ravenclaw). His forms are of my own making. **Lunar phoenix: **a type of nocturnal phoenix that can control any emotions with its voice. Not just calm people down. It can calm people down to the point where they slip into a coma and die though. It is classified as a Dark Creature because of this. Its tears can either kill or heal **Shadow Panther:** A panther with a poisonous bite. Its fur is impenetrable from physical attacks. It is also nocturnal and can also mold shadows around it to hide itself. Also a nocturnal Dark Creature. **Night Dragon:** A night dragon as scales that are spell resistant and can be made to blend in with any environment (like a chameleon). This dragon is as long as a fox and looks like a serpent with legs and wings. Its breath can either heal or kill. It has unbreakable fangs and claws. It, like the other two, is a nocturnal Dark creature.

_**IMPORTANT! (AN)**_

_**Because the twins have SECOND FORMS, not animagus forms, they also have animagus forms. Please review and tell me what animal you would like them to be. This is the form they would tell the ministry and the public about. It cant be a magical animal by the way. And please nothing bigger than a lion. Also see if you can guess who will be the light or dark witch or wizard.**_


	6. CHAPTER 4: A MOTHER'S DEATH AND LETTER

_**~SILVERNIGHT AND GOLDENDAY~**_

**WARNING: THIS WILL BE A SLASH AR YAOI I AM NOT SURE OF THE PAIRING THIS I PROMISE YOU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I AM JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR A BIT.**

Words key:

_Thoughts_

_**Spells/letters**_

**YELLING**

**Stressed**

"_**Mind speaking"**_

"Speaking"

_**(Parseltongue or talking to an animal)**_

_**{Gobbledygook Goblin language}**_

_***Elvin language of the Elves***_

_**(AN:**_** As the story goes on I might think up more for this key so bear with me if more are added, not all of them might be used. I also have only six reviews, come on people how am I to have a good boyfriend for harry if I don't have a name. ****One other thing, please excuse my late updates. My computer is malfunctioning****)**

**%$%...CHAPTER 4: MOTHER'S AND LETTER...%$%**

Three months after the twin's 6th birthday, they and their parents were at Diagon Alley. People swarmed left and right. Some even stopping to stare at the Girl-Who-Lived and her family. Colorful characters of all kinds sold and bought wares of varying styles.

Both Samantha and Lily were wearing comfortable blue jeans and graphic tees. Samantha's hair was cropped short in a pixie cut. Harrison and James (though they don't like each other) have a similar style, of traditional robes that opened in the front. But while James enjoyed glaring colors of Red and Gold, Harrison wore darker colors; black with silver and green designs on the trim. Another difference was that Harrison wore elbow length black gloves with silver buckles and cut off fingers; charmed to stay on and grow as he grows.

Due to their training both looked different than other children. Samantha had had a good amount of muscle growth on her shoulders and arms. This is due to her favored type of weapon choice. She uses the broad sword and staff; it uses more muscle and physical strength. Harrison though has more muscle on his legs and stomach; he is more agile than his sister and also delicate looking. His weapons of choice are a pair of Katana or Daggers; he uses his small stature for speed and surprise.

"Alright everyone!" James exclaimed. "I'll take Sammy" Samantha flinched, she hated that nickname, "and honey, you take Him." Done with his announcement, the hyper man grabbed his daughter and ran to the Quidditch shop.

Harrison could only look on sadly. He loved Quidditch, his sister hated it, and his Father still wouldn't give him the time of day. He couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with him._ Was he some sort of freak, that his father couldn't even love him?_

Hearing the reassurances of his sister in his mind, and feeling his mother's hand on his shoulder, Harrison cheered up. James was a bastard and sick in the head. Why should he torture himself over him? Harrison was happy with just his Mom and sister.

"Harry?" lily asked using his nickname. "You have you pouch and amulet, right?"

"Yes, why?" Harrison asked. Both the twins on their sixth birthdays were given an amulet and pouch necklace.

The amulets were of their animagus forms and hand crafted. Samantha's form was a red wolf with gold eyes; so the amulet was a golden wolf with ruby eyes. It had amazing detail and its face looked mischievous and regal. Harrison's form was a black fox, with silver paws and silver tips of its nine tails, and with green eyes; the amulet was of a silver fox with many tails with black tips, the eyes were emeralds. The fox also had amazing detail and it looked wild and proud. The amulets stored magical energy to create powerful shields.

The pouches basically could be filled and filled and not run out of space. The two children stored their vault keys, library (yes library. Not BOOKS only.), weapons, and magical heirlooms from the founder vaults that they had divided up. To get what you want from the pouch you just had to think of what you want and stick your hand in. the pouches were invisible and couldn't be taken off with the permission of the owner.

Looking at her son, lily felt her heart contract. "No reason Harry." Lily replied. In truth she really was just being paranoid. Or not. Lily just had a very bad feeling about today. _What will happen that my senses are screaming BAD BAD BAD!_ Lily wondered. "Harry this is a portkey." Lily urgently whispered. "The activation word is yin yang. Please promise me if anything happens that you'll use it. It'll take you to my sister's. Read this later then give the second one to Petunia." She handed him a simple silver ring and two letters.

"Ok mum" Harrison vowed.

$#$...TIME SKIP…#$#

As evening crept upon them, Harrison and Lily started the walk back to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Bags were filled with shrunk merchandise. And several new books had been added to Harrison's library. The shopping trip had been a success and there training supplies had been restocked.

Passing by other shoppers Lily was suddenly hit with a strong sense of dread. Some two seconds the screams started.

From all around men in black cloaks and white masks appeared and started to hex people. Lily was starting to panic she couldn't see her son and could do nothing but hope he got away.

Men started to surround her. Readying herself, lily fought for her life. She took down three men before she was finally hit with a fatal wound.

As her sight grew dim Lily had one final vision. One man strong and buff holding a delicate blonde girl by the waist, a beautiful red haired women being held by a white haired silver eyed man, and a strikingly beautiful wild man with long hair being held in the muscled arms of a red haired man. All six of them radiated happiness. As Lily's last breaths left her body, she felt hope for that beautiful future.

$#$...Harrison's POV…#$#

When the screams started Harrison was pushed away from his mum in the panic. He knew that he could do nothing so he activated the portkey. He left the chaos and appeared in a relatively boring neighborhood.

Harrison only took a minute to look around before he opened the letter addressed to him.

_**My darling son,**_

_**I am so sorry to have to tell you this but…I'm dead if you're reading this. Son you know about the three ways to be a true heir. Well I'm just a blood heir. I have the power of Ravenclaw; a future seer. **_

_**I've seen what the future would hold if I didn't get you out of the Wizarding World, and the pros out weighed the cons. Stay out of the wizarding world until your instincts tell you otherwise. I suggest taking a new name. **_

_**After you get your Hogwarts letter you can be tracked by your magical core. You must spend a certain amount of time in your other forms, but not your animagus one!**_

_**Because of the instability of your and your sisters bond you must get another person to bond with. Preferably of the same blood. Stay with my sister for the time being till your letter.**_

_**Remember baby, I love you. Everything I did was to protect you and your sister.**_

_** Love**_

_** Your Mather**_

Harrison stared down in shock at the letter in his hands. Numbly he walked up the drive to number 4 Private Drive. When he wrung the doorbell and a thin woman with soft red curls and familiar green eyes opened the door he was cold.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm Your Nephew…Emerald. Please read this letter." With that Harrison, now Emerald passed out from shock.

$#$...#$#

TBC


	7. CHAPTER 5: An Aunt's Decision

_**~SILVERNIGHT AND GOLDENDAY~**_

**WARNING: THIS WILL BE A SLASH AR YAOI I AM NOT SURE OF THE PAIRING THIS I PROMISE YOU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I AM JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR A BIT.**

Words key:

_Thoughts_

_**Spells/letters**_

**YELLING**

**Stressed**

"_**Mind speaking"**_

"Speaking"

_**(Parseltongue or talking to an animal)**_

_**{Gobbledygook Goblin language}**_

_***Elvin language of the Elves***_

**(AN: sorry! I just relised that the fox animagus form for Harry kinda jacked from Naruto. I had just finished watching that bridge episode in Shippuden where he loses control of the fox and fights Orochimaru. Though it was only four or five tails. Also the chapter name was **Mother's Death and letter **sorry for the mistake. And the Weasley guy who won was none other than Charlie. It seems he was top dag though Bill was the oldest)**

**%$%...CHAPTER 5: An Aunt's Decision...%$%**

Petunia Dursley was a normal woman. She had blond shoulder length curly hair with golden red highlights. She was a tall skinny woman with sharp facial bones. Her eyes matched her sister's perfectly. She wore tan slacks and a pink flowered blouse. She cooked and cleaned for her family. She provided a punishing or loving hand to her son when the need arises. She also loved her family unconditionally. The only thing that could be considered not-normal about her was her sister.

Now let it not be said that Petunia didn't love her sister. Quite the opposite. She adored Lily. The only problem she had with Lily is that she was afraid for her sister and believed Magic was dangerous. It was only after her own son started to show signs of magic that she contacted her sister again. She and Lily never made play mates with their kids because of James. Hell Petunia was one of the few who knew of the shit James put lily and her Son through.

And now, here was her was her nephew; knocked out on her doorstep. With a letter clutched in his hand. Petunia had no Idea what he was doing here or even why he gave a fake name; and a girly name at that.

"**VERNON**! **GET DOWN HERE!" **She screamed. There was no way she'd be able to pick up Harrison. The only thing to do was to get her husband down here to help.

"What is it Pet?" Vernon came down the stairs. He was a large man who was heavily muscled and just showing a pot-belly. He had sandy blond colored hair and a graying moustache. "Are those teenag…" he stopped short at the sight of a passed out boy, _or is it a girl__,_ on their doorstep. "Um… Pet…who is that?"

A few minutes later a young boy with chubby cheeks came down as well. He had his father's looks. "Mummy what's going on?"

"This... Vernon…Dudley, is my nephew. Now can you please pick him up and take him to the living room. I need to read this letter." With that she retrieved the letter from Harrison's hands and went to the kitchen.

Vernon softly picked up the boy. He was surprised that any male could look so… girly. Dudley followed his father to the living room. _He's my cousin? _Setting the boy on the couch Vernon and Dudley waited for Petunia to return.

Petunia made her way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She looked at the letter with a sense of dread. It was written in her sisters hand writing and was addressed to Patty, Lily's nickname for her.

_**Dear Patty,**_

_**I'm sorry, but I'm dead. Now I would have tried to break this down to you easier but my son needs you. You see I had a vision that after I died that he would have been treated even worse by James. I would like you to watch over him.**_

_**Here are some things you should know. You already know that our father was descended from Ravenclaw; well because of this your son would also be an heir. You remember what I told you about them right? Anyways my son will help you with him when he comes into his inheritance in on his sixth birthday. **_

_**When he does that you must make a decision about whether or not you wish to take care of my son. If you chose this path tell Harry to bond with Dudley to stabilize his bond. The effect will make them twins by magic. **_

_**I'm sorry that I won't be able to witness our children's lives. **_

_** All my Love**_

_** Lily**_

Petunia dropped the letter and covered her face with her hands. Sobs wracked her body as the information registered with her brain. _My sweet baby sister…dead. _The knowledge of this was too hard to deal with.

After a few minutes she became aware of her husband rubbing her back as he read the letter. She leaned onto his chest. "So… what are you going to do Pet?" his voice rumbled in his chest. Softly she raised her hand to play with his hair.

"I don't know. I just don't know." She mumbled. She briefly looked into her husbands face. He showed a tenderness that would have shocked most people due to his gruff exterior, "I think… I want to keep him. What do you say?"

Vernon looked down at his wife's face. Leaning down he pecked her on the lips. "I think that's a great idea." They spent a couple minutes looking into each others eyes.

"**AHHHHHHHhhhhh!" **Dudley's scream broke through the peaceful atmosphere. When the couple ran into the room they were startled to see a black fox with nine tails. It had green and silver eyes and silver paws and tipped ears and tails.

%$%...**TBC**…..%$%

(AN: well one more chapter done. Hoped you all liked it. Now Dudley is going to need an animagus form? His second form is a red tailed Hawk. Choose wisely. It must be cute and cuddly. Like a chinchilla.)


	8. CHAPTER 6: THE EFFECTS OF LOSS

_**~SILVERNIGHT AND GOLDENDAY~**_

**WARNING: THIS WILL BE A SLASH AR YAOI I AM NOT SURE OF THE PAIRING THIS I PROMISE YOU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I AM JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR A BIT.**

Words key:

_Thoughts_

_**Spells/letters**_

**YELLING**

**Stressed**

"_**Mind speaking"**_

"Speaking"

_**(Parseltongue or talking to an animal)**_

_**{Gobbledygook Goblin language}**_

_***Elvin language of the Elves***_

_**(AN: For Dudley's animagus form it's a ….**_

_**Slow Loris: **__**The Slow Loris is one of the absolute most cute, sweet, and shy mammals on earth. With its narrow set, bulbous eyes, they are the kind of animal that people dream of taking home and cuddling it like a teddy bear. However, besides being one of the cutest mammals, it is also the most poisonous and venomous. By poisonous, the Slow Loris produces a toxin on the inside of its elbows through a gland, which if eaten, would give you quite an extreme case of stomach pain. They smear this excretion on their young, to help keep them from being eaten in the wild. They are also considered venomous because if provoked, they can suck this same poison from their elbows into their mouths, injecting it into an enemy via a bite. If the presumed predator shows an allergic reaction to the toxin, they could be dead within hours if not properly treated. [By Eric J. Leech]**_

…_**.. Scary, right? Also remember Harry is Emerald.)**_

%$%...CHAPTER 6: THE EFFECTS OF LOSS…...%$%

Running into the living room Petunia and Vernon were met with the sight of pure chaos. A small mufti tailed black and silver fox was running around the room being chased by her young son. Petunia could only watch in frustration as her living room was literally destroyed by what, she assumed, was her transformed nephew. _It was called Anima-what's-it or something like that._ Dudley was now chasing the creature around the house, at the cost of the few heirlooms she had from her parents. _Ah hell no. _

"**STOP THIS NONSENSE THIS INSTANT AND SIT ON THE COUCH!"** Her scream was so loud and sudden that Dudley and Emerald both ran to, then sat down on the couch. "Now, Emerald dear, change back this instant." Her tone spoke of pain if he disobeyed. Emerald quickly changed back into himself.

"Sorry aunt Petunia." Emerald whispered, ashamed. He'd acted like a Gryffindor! He'd never live it down.

"Good, now that was that animagus thing my sister talked about, right?" Petunia asked curious.

Harry visibly brightened, "yeah it was"

"Ok. Good. Now," petunia looked over at her son and the smaller boy next to him. "What did my sister mean by the fact that you need to stabilize your bond?"

Harry shifted, uncomfortable with the subject. The young boy had never been very open, always relying on his mother and Samantha to know everything. Looking around, Harry realized for the first time that he had no one.

A fist seemed to squeeze onto the young child's heart and his eyes started to ache. A sadness so profound swiftly blew into the child. Incapacitating any type of thought or reason the child's frame started to shake and quiver. Tears built over until they spilt over plump cheeks. The area around him started to bleed until the world was completely saturated with grays and black. No hope seemed to live and no peace could be seen.

Unable to hold in the pain Harry screamed his pain to the heavens, before bursting into sobs. Samantha, his flower, his twin, for the first time, separated so far from him that they could no longer speak. His Mother was dead and gone. No longer there for him to love or to seek comfort from. The hugs, the smiles, the warmth, everything that harry had associated with his peace 3was gone, violently ripped from his life.

Empty. He was so empty that a hollow ache filled his chest. The pain cause him to double over, grabbing and scratching at his chest. _The pain, oh Merlin the pain._

And then the pain was being held at bay. Arms were wrapped around him, shielding him from the gray of the world. Two bodies pressed down on him, comforting in their presence and warmth. The smell of vanilla, of cinnamon, of earth, and air surround the grieving boy's senses.

Feeling safe Harry's eyes started to droop. His body growing slack after the emotional outbreak he'd just gone thorough.

"Sleep." The voice was soft and kind. It reminded Harry of his mother in the way it spoke, as it alone would keep the world and the horrors away.

Comforted Harry slept.

%$%...%$%

Dudley stared at the young child that was his cousin. A few minutes ago he'd seen the amazing sight of this boy, turning into some kind of fox then back. But he'd also seen the most sad and somewhat scary thing in his life as well. Never had Dudley every witnessed anything as traumatizing and heart breaking as it was to see his seemingly innocent looking cousin start to scream and cry.

The very air had seemed to shake and swell with the pain of those sobs. For a moment he and his mother could only stare at the distraught child, stunned before they both moved to the couch to try and comfort the child.

Now Emerald was sleeping peacefully, leaning on Dudley's mother. Every few seconds the boy would twist or whimper in painful remembrance.

"Pet…is he okay now?" the uncertain voice of Dudley's father disturbed the now quiet air.

Dudley's mom looked up from staring at Emerald with worried eyes. "No Vernon. I don't think he is okay at all." She swept her hand through the boy's hair. "His mother has just died, his twin is gone, and his life has been uprooted. Its no surprise that this has happened."

Dudley barely payed attention to the conversation that continued around him. His focus was only on his cousin, his hurt and injured cousin. Just looking at the sleeping boy, Dudley could see the hidden pain that the child was going through.

Emerald looked so delicate and so innocent, that Dudley couldn't help but feel…protective of him.

_I will always protect him._

Suddenly the air was starting to charge. Vernon and petunia both stopped talking and looked over at the two kids. Dudley was holding onto Emerald's left hand, and both boys were glowing. The air around them shimmered with color and light; Dudley was surrounded by browns reds and golds, while Emerald was surrounded by a multitude of rich and deep colors.

The light brightened till they both had to close their eyes. When it was over, Dudley had passed out next to Emerald.

%$%...%$%

Samantha stared in shock at her bedroom door.

Her mother, her twin, both was gone.

When the screams had started up, James had literally picked her up and slung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Running through the chaos, he made it to one of the Apparition points and apparated from the alley.

An hour later, Uncle Siri had stopped by to deliver the message that her mother was dead and her brother was missing.

No matter how hard Samantha tried to reach her brother, she couldn't. He was to far away and already she was starting to feel the effects of the separation.

When a knock sounded on her door, the shocked young girl started to get up before screaming and falling down.

James entered just in time to see the most amazing light display, and her unconscious form.

%$%...%$%

AN: should i rewrite this story? Vote on my profile page.


End file.
